


招隐

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 春草明年绿，王孙归不归。
Relationships: Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732





	招隐

伊西莫心里明白：这将是他最后一次回到努曼诺尔，回到阿美尼洛斯。

王宫的变化不小，添了许多新式样，也减了很多老古董。

当年玉树一样高挑丰盈的年轻女子，终于也会在画像上显出些微老态。宫廷画师肯定花了不少心思为女王美饰，最终还是不得不在女王的眼角添上两道皱纹。

伊西莫在王庭中像一片阴影，太显眼。

“你什么时候打发他走？”法拉松问道，一开始他在高处看着戒灵飘来飘去还有些乐趣，可戒灵已经停在那许久不动弹了。

阿门迪尔早上又来吵，这人只怕确实留不得了，一起打发走最好。

如果不是维拉紧握着特权不放，他要索伦干什么？

“如果这是陛下的意愿，我今天让他动身。”索伦的手搭到法拉松的右臂上，这次法拉松甩开了。

索伦不以为意，伊西莫到阿门迪尔那里“自取其辱”，不是为了让法拉松怎样做，而是为了让法拉松怎样想。有些事不会被忘记，只会日积月累，阿门迪尔又是纠缠不休的人，他自己就能提醒法拉松该记得什么，用不着索伦多费口舌。

阳光鼎盛，伊西莫看不清宁洛丝，只能模糊感觉到这棵树无人看守、状况不好。如果他再靠近一点，只怕呼出的气息便会让宁洛丝死去。

他不会这么做，他熟悉这棵玉树如同熟悉他的姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩，所以他只是静静站在远处，感受宁洛丝那几乎已经消失殆尽的一点灵气。

他对这棵树的记忆停在二千年前，那时他还是孩子。姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩虽是女子，也和伊西莫一样学习剑术，两个人都天生精力充沛、好勇斗狠，有时比拼起来，也不顾周围有什么珍奇宝物。反正他们是金枝玉叶，还怕打坏东西吗？一开始泰尔佩瑞恩力量更强，斗剑时优势更大，后来伊西莫开始长高，泰尔佩瑞恩不能再场场获胜，心中便有些不悦，等到年岁渐长，这点芥蒂消失，泰尔佩瑞恩又重新喜爱上和弟弟的较量，两人也不再偏执地非要分出真实胜负。

那时候宁洛丝还有守卫，一旦年幼的姐弟俩离玉树太近，守卫们就会哄着劝着让他们离开，至少让锋锐的剑锋离宁洛丝远一些。唯有玉树是不能被打坏的，因为别无替代之物。

“他们这算感情好呢？还是差呢？”

一天伊西莫错手划伤了泰尔佩瑞恩的脸颊，泰尔佩瑞恩大怒，非要拿着匕首也在伊西莫脸上画出一摸一样的伤口才罢休。伊西莫挨个在宫殿房间里躲避，不料偷偷听到宰相和父王闲谈。

“让我忧心的是他们本身的性格。”塔尔-苏瑞尔回答：“他们太过相似，骄傲固执，缺少睿智的思想，幸好他们还是小孩子，希望等他们长大会好一些。”

小孩子长大，就无法再用精力去胡闹了。

泰尔佩瑞恩成年后自负美貌，摒弃珠宝，钟情于宁洛丝的璀璨繁花和馥郁香气。夜晚花开时，她常会到树下消遣一会儿。她坐在树下，长裙散开，银色的花朵落在额发上，仿佛冠冕。

偶尔伊西莫也会到树下。

“你觉得阿纳瑞安怎么样？我嫁给他好吗？”夜已经深了，泰尔佩瑞恩突然问道。

伊西莫正躺在泰尔佩瑞恩腿上，宁洛丝的花香和泰尔佩瑞恩的体温让他看上去似醉似睡。他说了点什么，泰尔佩瑞恩俯身去听。

“远不如我。”

泰尔佩瑞恩眼中闪过难言的情绪：“那我去嫁给他，你来做国王好不好？”

“你是国王。”伊西莫不像清醒的样子，连“国王”和“女王”都没分清。

泰尔佩瑞恩又问：“那我不嫁给他，谁也不嫁，做女王好不好？”她声音听起来遥远，但谈到“女王”二字，其中缱绻之情，动人心魄。

“你要做国王。”伊西莫含糊说道。

泰尔佩瑞恩细抚着伊西莫的黑色头发，脸上神色既温柔又爱惜：“好，那我做国王，给你找一个最美的妻子，好不好？”

“他不如我。”

泰尔佩瑞恩把伊西莫抱得更紧一些，按节律轻拍他的肩膀，让他安睡。她没什么好担心的，她仍然爱这个弟弟，弟弟也仍然爱她。

伊西莫没有忘了这件事，当年他清醒着、思索着、回答着，但他此刻再站在王庭，已经回想不起当初心中如江海一样翻腾的羞辱和愤怒。

他第一次回努曼诺尔，泰尔佩瑞恩就已经死了，到现在，她的骨头只怕都已经化成灰烬了。

她在镜子里看着美貌一天天凋零，手臂无力再举起年少时不离身的宝剑，会不会像当年一样盛怒，砍了那不知死活的画师的脑袋？还是看着满头大汗的画师开怀大笑，赏赐他金银财物？

她自己为什么不结婚？非要我来结婚？

我难道是求着她临死前恩赐一个王位给我的儿子，然后寄希望于这个儿子给马上要老死的我多立一个牌子吗？

但泰尔佩瑞恩死了，宁洛丝下不会再坐着一位高挑丰盈的美人，任凭他躺在双腿上，消磨大好夜色，看着头顶的银花。

突然有一天，她低下头，又体贴又戒备地试探看上去熟睡的他：“我当女王，好不好？”


End file.
